War Zone
by Sorrowfulchild
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is one of the elite members of the famous mafia gang The Generation of Miracles. But all he wants to end this war , and be normal . But his other fellow members arn't so happy about it . Will he ever escape the insanity of these blood feuds , or will he forever be intrapped in this endless rein of power struggles amongst the other seven mafia gangs. GOM/Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hiya guys so I'm back with I new story ! Haha , lately I've really grown attached to mafia manga and stories .and a new manga and anime project K ! It's a super interesting thing to watch/read ! And when a new chapter of Kuroko no Basket came out last week , and I read it like usual ...I thought hmmm, I'm kinda bored,so how about I write a new story !**

** So I thought about this for a while and since exams for my first term are over I thought id write this down and cook up a plot and pick which manga or anime thought it would go well with ! **

**And since I love this manga , I thought I'd make this one my inspiration for it. And because the Generation of miracles sounded like a good gang or mafia i picked KuroBas to my catagory .And so far i like what I have planned for this story . And so without further ado I hope you enjoy this new KuroBas story ive cooked up ! ^.^**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket .**

Kuroko ran as far and fast as his small body could take him. Gun shots and screaming filled the air behind.

He could hear the darts whiz past him , but it didn't faze him in the least .

He knew he had to get away . He had to get away from them , or else he couldn't even imagine what was to come next. He Kuroko Tetsuya was to be used again for his special abilities .

His abilities as the phantom member of the mafia gang known as The Generation of Miracles .

He was part of the elite gang that ruled most of Japan , widely known and very powerful. His ability was the power to control and blend in with shadows .

Now many might question , why was he running then ? Why didn't he just use his ability to help him escape ?

Because he couldn't , his leader Akashi Seijuro nullified all his shadow abilities . As well as all the other generation of miracles abilities too.

He had the power to nullify ,and as the power to see past them and to them all down. It was what made everyone fear him, and also respect him.

He knew Midorima's 100 % accuracy shot was nothing to take lightly . He was constantly having to dodge darts , bending his shadow ever so slightly so he was able to get away .

Midorima was the best shooter besides himself in the gang . He could shoot any gun from any rang anywhere no matter what . Although he was super crazy when it came to his lucky item for the day , he never missed .

He was able to produce bullets with just a thought. So he was never out of them , he felt bad for those who tried . It was just bad luck for them as Midorima put it to have run into him,

But right now it was what was making his escape so hard. But that didnt matter right now . Right he needed to run faster , or else his former partner might catch him .

As for the others , they too were all speacial . Kise Ryouta was known as the famous copy cat . He could copy any ability with just a five minute glance at it .

After that it was like he had stolen everything from you . All them training you had with your ability gone .

But the only weird thing about Kise's ability was that he couldn't him . Kise couldnt even try to copy his phantom-like ability . It was very uusual , and very good for him .

Next was Murasakibara Atsushi a rather silent person just like himself. But when they compared nights and thoughts it was another thing.

Murasakibara had a great defense ability , one that made many fear him . He was also a faithful longtime friend of Akashi . His ability was that of deflecting a person , meaning absolutely no one got through it .

It was a basic shield all around him . But the taller man could manipulate it to fit his needs. Such bending a space around him so no one could get in or out.

He could as take away the air in any spacehe choose to shield , suficating his opponents .It was a fearsome ability that had kuroko shivering at the thought.

He certainly didn't want to be caught by Murasakibara . No he'd rather have Kise or Aomine catch him.

Speaking of his former partner , Kuroko turned his head slightly to see the bushes he just through being crushed . Sure enough, a tall tan boy ran right past them too .

That boy was his former partner and best friend Aomine Daiki . A tan boy he had known when he was young . His abilities were that of great speed and strength .

But he also grew stronger because when he was around he could give off some of his shadow abilities to his partner make him stronger then he could be with limitations .

It was what made him valuable , and also what made him a target . A shadow who needed a light .

And would always need one . That was his weakness , and also his greatest trump card.

He turned his head back increasing his running pace hoping to gain more distance . But it was no use , he felt two darts hit his shoulder. He began to slow and so did his purser .

He walked and stilled tried to keep going , but it was no use .

He grew weaker by the second . He leant on a tree and stopped his escape , it was no use fighting . He should've known from the start .

He looked to Aomine who had now stooped in front of him. He looked through blurry eyes as Aomine closed the distance between them .

The darker haired boy grabbed his shoulder and quickly pulled out the darts . And then with gentle but firm hands he tossed him over his shoulder.

He must have let out a noise of discomfort because the other let out a small mutter of an apology .

Even though he thrived in darkness , Kuroko couldn't help but know it would be a long while before he saw daylight again .

***********************************************************************  
Akashi knew he was too lenient on Tetsuya . He knew but he still let his guard down . And now he had to pursue said person. How very troublesome for him .

He didn't like it when his subordinates were doing troublesome things . And his usually silent and docile Tetsuya was doing something very troublesome .

He would definitely be punished for this . As much as he liked Tetsuya ,he hated it when he was disobedient .

A door opening in his " throne room " brought him out of his thoughts . There walked in all of his subordinates . Including Kuroko , well he was sleeping on the back of a pissed off Daiki .

He glanced at Tetsuya for a moment before deciding to speak.

" I see you were all successful . Well done , Daiki you may set him at his usual spot . " I said indifferently.

Daiki did as told and reluctantly set Tetsuya down on his chair at the table . I watched as everyone sat in their places and waited for me to begin.

And so started our meeting , the meeting of The Generation of Miracles .

**Haha okay i know i kinda cut it off right there but needed too . Im writing the second chapter as we speak . But i want to know your opions of this story so far good , bad , going somewhere , i like it , etc. **

**Alrighty guys tell me what you think ! I hope this was a good start off to the actual story line . Please review ! They make me super happy ;) **  
**(criticism is also appreciated ! But not too harsh please ! )**

**Also if some of you are wondering my inspiration came from Katekyo Hitman Reborn , and Project K as well as D.O.G.S Bullets and Carnage , and Red Raven. These are great manga and OVAs as well as animes . You can find the manga on :) if you have any questions feel free to ask !**

** -Sorrowfulchild **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : hiya guys lately I've had a super hard year , school is killing me with reports, finals , the whole shebang . And then on top of that my computer and laptop on the same days I tried to upload a new chapter decided to be like this -" hey mr. Hard drive I'm going to eat through you today and delete all of your documents you have and everything else you have . Mwahahahaha ! "**

**Hehe arn't I so cute ... You've no idea how f*cking pissed I was . But I'm doing my best to recover what I can of the chapters I wrote and papers for school , on my free time . It will take time to update so please be patient with me .**

**Anyway here's the long awaited and recently recovered second chapter of War Zone . Enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basket .**

Kuroko blinked into consciousness , groggily trying to move around in the darkness . He was sitting in a large padded chair , strapped in a straight jacket . And tied down by leather leg restraints .

Suddenly lights turned on , they were very bright . And to any normal person it would have been annoying .

But to anyone who knew Kuroko Tetsuya it was absolute torture. It was painful not because he was almost exactly like a vampire but , because his powers strived on some sort of dark or shadowed space.

Slowly he let his head fall forward to let his bangs shadow his eyes . He didn't need to know who was about to confront him .

If it were any of the other miracles they would have talked to him before turning the light on.

But he knew it was Akashi , the very dark menacing presence in the room could have told anyone that.

But still , instead of speaking he decided to wait for Akashi to speak to him first . Not wanting to anger his already pissed off leader.

" tsk tsk tsk , I expected more out of you Tetsuya. You who always behaves and doesn't question my authority would do something as stupid as this. " the ice cold voice of Akashi said from behind him.

Hairs on the back of his neck stood up , making him shudder uncontrollably .

If he could see behind the padded chair he was seated on ,he was sure he'd see an angry Akashi glaring him down.

He was about to speak . To defend himself but Akashi beat him to it.

" Be silent Tetsuya ,I gave no such permission for you to speak. You have no right to talk currently . You , who had the gull to run from me . " Akashi's ever so calm voice ranted on.

He didn't know what to say , or even to think about this anymore . So instead he choose silence , just as a shadow should .

He bowed his head , he knew he would never be able to be by himself again . Akashi would surely keep him by his side 24/7 now, without a doubt.

" Tetsuya " Akashi's voice whispered in his ear .

He lifted his head and turned to look at his leader. But shuddered under the angry lust filled even gaze that he found on the owners face.

Slowly Akashi walked around to the front of him . He followed sliently watched with his usual stotic face , as Akashi stopped in front of him.

His emperor's hands trailed up and down his bindings of the straightjacket before undoing the bindings.

Then moved down to do the leather leg bindings.

" Get up Tetsuya . " Akashi said calmly.

This time he hesitated , Akashi was going to punish him. In this bright room , just the two of them with no one else to hear them .

He stood before Akashi , defenseless and exhausted . Midorima's darts still in effect , he felt dizzy and sleepy .

But that feeling didn't last long though , before he knew it he was on the ground his cheek stining with great intensity.

But that wasn't all , a wave of intense preside held him on the ground in place.

He let out a small noise of displeasure . But made no complaint or even remark of what was happening .

Akashi seemd to be pleased , though enjoying his torture . And showering in the empowerment of being in control as always.

" Perhaps it was wrong of me to let you have such privileges as to wander around in the city by yourself. " Akashi murmured to himself.

It was then he decided to speak , permission or not he had to say something .

" Akashi-kun ... I s-saw how much the humans s-suffered f-from our fights among -" but his speach was cut off once Akashi silenced him with more pressure.

" Tetsuya I told you , you were not to speak. " Akashi said viscously .

He gasped for air that he wished would come breathe into his lungs . But Akashi seemed intent on letting him suffer through another few seconds .

The pressure lifted and his gasped like a fish out of water . Once his lungs were fully satisfied , he looked at Akashi once more .

To anyone else he still might have looked like the ampathetic Kuroko they all knew , but few knew his true emotions.

Tears silently slid down his face in tracks , hot and wet . He closed his eyes willing them to stay , to stop flowing.

A soft hand gripped his chin lightly , and a wet tounge licked his tears away .

He cried gripping onto the man in front of him , burying his face into Akashi's shoulder as he was rocked back and forth.

" Now , now Tetsuya. You know better now , don't you ? No more running , no more misbehaving , just behave and be a good boy by our side . Do what you told , understand ? " Akashi asked him gently but sternly.

He shook his head violently , no longer wanting to fight . He wanted to sleep , so he closed his eyes once more . And fell into darkness once more.

**And that's a wrap , once again my sincerest apologies for this late chapter . I'm getting a new laptop very soon before Christmas so I'm going to try my best to update whenever I can I promise ! But for now please review and if you have any questions feel free to pm me ! **

**-Sorrowfulchild **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys long time no see . I do apologize that , I haven't been writing for a bit but I was on vacation . And I had for a bit lost inspiration in my writings , so my sincerest apologies . I was having a very hard start of my school year . With so many papers and getting terribly I'll and funerals to attend . But I'm back in action and writing again. Although school is about to start up again. **

**But that doesn't matter because this year for my new years resolution , I decided to focus on my writing . Which means I've taken the liberty to update once a week for most of my stories . And use the weekends I have for the others ! So I should be updating this story either on the weekend or weekday . Haven't decided yet. **

**But anyway on with the story ! **

**Ah ! Before I forget , thankyou very much for all the reviews , favorites , follows , etc. You've know idea how much they've made me happy . Thankyou for making my day with your wonderful comments. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

-( kuroko monologue )-

_I had always been a shadow for as long as I could remember . I lived for the dark , because that was the only time anyone seemed to notice me. _

_Not that it bothered me in the first place , I was too used to not being seen by anyone. Including those who had once claimed themselves to be parents of me . I was always on my own never minding others as they pushed through me or how they screamed when they noticed I was there._

_No , because I was always a phantom in the wind . But also because I was an odd child . One who was shunned by everything , and everyone. Constanty moving from place to place because of my ' odd ' abilities. _

_It terrified people , and so I was always scolded when I made contact with others . Always told that I was not to be seen , and nor was I to be heard . Only fade away into the background and watch ._

_And so I did as I was told . It from kindergarden and up to my first year in middle school. The year when everything changed , when many things started to change in Japan ._

-(kuroko pov)-

Many gangs were starting to form at the time . Leading to many deaths , including his own parents deaths just months ago. while many may think that may affect most kids , especially one as young as he .

But for Kuroko Tetsuya , that was anything but the case . He wasn't sad nor was he happy . He was... Blank , just as he was taught to be by his cruel parents . To be nothing other than a shadow in the background , that was the lesson carved into him by his parents .

Such abuse certainly affected him, even though his parents weren't there to hit him if he disobeyed by making contact with others it didn't matter . He couldn't talk to anyone any how , after all he was practically invisible .

Teachers didn't even notice him , he always had to stand up to let them know he really was there. And the screams he got one people finally saw him , were for lack of a better word bothersome .

He was never social , because it pleased his parents to stay in the background . So he did, he didn't want to be anymore shunned in society than he already was.

But one day during gym class he noticed that many were talking about the so called up and rising new gang of Teiko . While had heard about a gang from Teiko had already been formed , he hadn't heard about this news before .

But to him it was uninteresting , so he resumed to dribbling a basketball quietly by himself in the corner of the gym . That was until a dark haired boy with tan skin came over .

" Hey you ! " a deep voice said rudely.

He looked towards the owner of the voice then froze. This person had actually seen him. And not only that , but hadn't even screamed when he'd been noticed. It was certainly a surprise , it wasn't everyday he was noticed .

" Yes ? " he asked quietly.

The boy grinned at him , and leaned in to stand close to him . And slowly whispered in his ear . " I know what you are ."

At this his dribbling stopped and his control slipped , the ball in his hand popped . His shadow had formed on his palms as a form of protection. And had startled the boy who stood in from of him. Effectively making the other back away with hands held in a submissive jesture.

" Hey ,now I mean no harm. I just wanted to see if what Akashi said was true. " the boy reasoned with him.

Now he was officially frightened, not only had one person figured out his secret , but another had as well. He no longer felt he could keep his calm. He backed away and let the dead basketball drop from his hands . He let his baby blue bangs hide his eyes , his expression was surely grimm.

He felt those dark sapphire eyes watch his every move . And then he felt others eyes watching as well. And then a whirlwind of whispers occurred . Asking what had happened , who was he , what was Aoimine doing ?

Aoimine , so that was his name . He looked back at the newly dubbed stranger with hard eyes , and spoke as calmly as he could with a neutral toneless voice.

" If you know what I can do , then please stay away from me . I do not wish to cause trouble Aoimine-kun . "

Aoimine seemed to be taken aback , not expecting his small voice to say something so strong willed. But it didn't matter as soon as he said what needed to be said , he walked away and didn't look back .

Although he heard the stunned boy calling after him , he refused to do anything about it , so instead he increased his pace and ignored the other.

But then a wave of pressure crashed down on him. It was intense as if he was being crushed . It stopped him in his tracks , although hill others seemed not to be affected while he solely was.

He turned around , to look for the source of the pressure . And stopped when he spotted a pair of Heterochamatic eyes watching him . He wanted to look away but felt compelled to keep looking as if he was never supposed to look away .

Then he noticed three others watching him as well. A boy with green hair , one with purple and of course Aoimine-kun. they looked at him with pure curiosity , just waiting to see what he'd do.

But he wouldn't entertain them , no he was a freakshow for others to watch . So instead he used a piece of his shadows to turn the lights off. When It became dark and he could no longer see those haunting eyes he made his escape. He made his way to the doors , his shadows leading him . Leaving behind the four and other gym mates as they gasped and some even screamed in shock and surprise.

He then looked back at the gym room before quietly telling his shadow to turn the lights back on . And then just as quietly made his retreat down the hall , and to the sick room .

After scaring the nurse half to death , muttering small apologies to her .  
And then telling her he had of a small headache , asked if he could lie down for a while. And layed low for the rest of gym class.

Thirty minutes later after the bell had rung signifying the switching of class periods . Prayed that he'd be able to get to class without problems . And he did , until he walked in and noticed two of the four he saw earlier watching him in gym .

**My oh my now who could those two be ? ;) haha I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter the next should be up next week . **  
**And now I'm off to sleep goodnight my beautiful readers , please remember to comment , review or do what ever it is you ! Till next time ~**

**-Sorrowfulchild **


	4. Author note !

A/N : alrighty guys so I made the decision to as the days I'm going to use to update my stories on ! So be prepared my dears . It's official and for those of you who read my other fics I'll post the schedule here too ,so this is how it will go !

Saturday : writing day

Sunday : writing day

Monday : Escape ( my Natsume Yuujinchou fic featuring yokai Natsume and Matoba ) (yes , it is yaoi )

Tuesday : War zone ! ;) ( my Kuroko no Basket fic , mafia relations , supernatural gifts , etc. )

Wednesday : writing day

Thursday : Punishment ( my other Kuroko no basket story featuring Kuroko and Aomine along with Akashi) & also Darkness inside ( my Psychic detective Yakumo fic )

Friday : writing day

Also I'm thinking of writing a PSYCHO-PASS fanfic , but I not sure If I should wait until I finish some of my other stories or not . Opinions ? And by the way, if you havent seen PSYCHO-PASS i sugest you do , its an awesome anime and manga !  
Anyway so here is the schedule , I'll leave it up here for you have a good day everyone and see you Tuesday !


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi guys ! Guess what day it is ?! Haha , Yes it time to update War Zone ! I hope your psyched , because I know I was really happy to be writing this chapter . Well anyway there's not much else to say but to please enjoy this chapter of War Zone , and that I'll see you guys next Tuesday with another chapter ! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basket . **

**-Kuroko- **

_His heart dropped at the sight of the red haired Akashi and the green haired Midorima , although it didn't show his face . Inwardly he frowned , how could he have forgotten. He was in the advance placement class , despite his average grades in school . While he didn't mind the tougher homework , as it distracted him from other things . It was now it bother seeing as he was near these two people . _

_He arose from his thoughts as he noticed those two staring at him, he too stared back quietly like the phantom he was never saying a word. But more than anything he wanted to disappear . He wasn't used to such attention , and so in order to get rid of it he did the one thing he promised his dead parents he wouldn't do . _

_He didn't need to break off eye contact instead he merely thought hard that he wanted his shadow to stretch unnoticeably to the empty desk in back of the other two . And with his shadow he ripped it from it's side bar , still keeping eye contact until a loud bang sounded throughout the room. scaring other students , as there whispers sounded out through the classroom._

_It was when the other two , clearly startled by the noise turned there heads towards it . It was then he made his way to his seat in the back . He sighed , it was undoubtedly going to be a long day. He looked up to the two rows and rows in front of him . They were looking around until Akashi Seijuro had looked behind him , and to Kuroko himself . _

_He didn't make eye contact with either of the boys , no he didn't need to know that Akashi Seijuro was smirking at him . So instead he looked to the window , and out at the bright sun . Normally such a sunny day might have bothered him a little but today he felt nothing , how very odd. But then again perhaps it was his newest distraction/stress makers that made him forget about his discomfort . _

_He wasn't used to such attention , it was just to weird to him . It made him tired , really tired . It had been a long time since he had to deal with such troublesome things. It had been a long ti e since he'd even made direct conversation or contact with a person , other than to go to the nurse or to talk to a teacher . But that really didn't count ,since neither lasted more than two seconds. _

_He closed his eyes and put his arms together , and layed his head down . It wouldn't hurt to sleep for awhile , after all those two couldn't do anything with a teacher around . And the teacher wouldn't even know he was sleeping , he'd never eve acknowledged his prescence before. He let himself drift off , with that thought and the feeling of eyes watching as his fell into darkness. _

_It wasn't until later when he heard the bell signifying the end of the school day did he finally wakeup . He looked around and stretched , everyone else starting to leave . He picked up his bag and packed up . Not paying attention to the two sets of eyes focused on him. When he was done and students started to shuffle out of the classroom he started to follow . _

_Only to walk Into a large , but slightly skinny toned chest . He mumbled an apology , bowwing at said person . He looked up and frowned though , at the sight in front of him. His pathway was blocked by none other than Midorima _  
_an Akashi . He now let his normally blank eye shone with emotion . Clearly letting the others in front of him know he was irritated. _

_It was also then , when he blinked in surprise as he finally noticed that he was all alone with those two. He backed up slightly , now getting the gut feeling that he should flee . That it was now too dangerous for him , to remain in this place any longer . He looked between both boys before trying to think up and escape plan. But it seemed as if the two knew what he was thinking. _

_" I wouldn't do that Kuroko Tetsuya-kun , it might ... End up badly . " Akashi's voice warned him. _

_He flinched , he didn't like the sound of that . But he couldn't go down without a fight either , and so he made a run for . Ducking under the tailors arms , only to be dragged and thrown to the ground , by Akashi-kun. He grunted at the impact upon falling . Man did it hurt , he hadn't been thrown in a long time ._

_He looked up at his attackers watching as Akashi muttered something Midorima . The other nodded and left before giving a small glance back to him. He gulped , from his earlier childhood experiences this wasn't a good thing. _

_" I told you didn't I ? I'm always right , so don't think I don't know what your thinking . After all I'm just like you. Gifted. " Akashi stated sternly,as if scolding him like a child._

_He didn't know what to say , he didn't know what to do . He couldn't hurt the other boy , he didn't wish too . But at this point , it was do or die . He concentrated , letting himself relax . He looked up at the other before frowning in displeasure . He didn't like this part of his power , it made even himself uncomfortable. _

_But today it wasn't about being comfortable , it was about survival . And so he let himself be engulfed in the shadows he created , only to stop midway through as a back breaking pressure hit him like a title wave . He gasped like a fish out of water , trying to take in air . But to no avail did he get any , he was getting worried as he started to see dark spots in the corner of his eyes . But just as suddendly as the Pressure hit , it was gone just as fast._

_He dropped all the way to the floor , breathing in deeply . He looked to the ceiling for awhile , and then to the boy who now kneeled before him._

_" I told you not to run didn't I after all , I'm always right . So please don't try that again . " Akashi said . He layed back exhausted and let himself fall into a dreamless sleep._

It was on that day he met Akashi and the rest of the miracles. It was not even a week later that he became there phantom of the group . The very people who he was once afraid of , made him feel welcome . But at this moment , in time . He felt nothing but a growing void in the place were his most improtant people were supposed to be .

**And Cliffhanger ! Haha well I hope this was an exciting chapter ! I know it's not much ,but I'm building the pathway for the next chapter so please bear with it ! Anyway the next Chapter will be better i promise ...mostly . ;)**

**Anyway please remember to review ,or do whatever it is you do. Thanks , and until then ~ **

**-Sorrowfulchild **


	6. Author's note !

**A/N: Hey guys quick authors note for you. Unfortunately, I have to take a short break on writing due to my work and school hours, not to mention my training hours with my trainer for tennis and soccer. It a lot of time on me. And right now I'm about to drop dead out of exhaustion. So I'm going to take a short break, in order to let my training hours with my trainer pass. **

**And until my work hours start slowing down. But rest assured I'm going to be back and at it on February 23****rd****. I promise and also as a treat I'm going to try and post 3 new chapters for all my stories on that day ! So please be a little patient, I'm very overwhelmed right now and need to concentrate on certain things.**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys not really much to say , but that this chapter will be short sorry but today I couldn't really think will writing this chapter seeing as at the moment I'm super intrenched by my favorite television series the Mentalist . ( it's so entertaining by the way ) so sorry , next time I promise to make the chapter longer . But for today you'll have to deal ! ;P and also I've been so tired lately so updates are going to be slow , my work hours have been bumped up to 40 hours a week , and schools is very hectic at this time of year . I deeply apologize for this . But when May get here my updates are going to be more and more frequent since by then I'll be off for the summer . So please be patient with this bit of bad times . **

**Disclaimer :I don't own Kuroko no basket.**

_Recap : _  
_He dropped all the way to the floor , breathing in deeply . He looked to the ceiling for awhile , and then to the boy who now kneeled before him._

_" I told you not to run didn't I after all , I'm always right . So please don't try that again . " Akashi said . He layed back exhausted and let himself fall into a dreamless sleep._

_It was on that day he met Akashi and the rest of the miracles. It was not even a week later that he became there phantom of the group . The very people who he was once afraid of , made him feel welcome . But at this moment , in time . He felt nothing but a growing void in the place were his most improtant people were supposed to be ._

And it didn't help he felt he could be there any longer . He was afraid to be left alone although he wouldn't admit it to himself wasn't one to show emotions this time there was no exception. His very scared he didn't know what to do anymore he was just afraid being tossed away. To truly be the shadow that he was. He no felt they were no longer they people he once knew. Not like they themselves could see that , and not that ahem some would admit to being wrong or even showing it .

He felt so alone , more so than ever . He felt an outcast amongst those he once called his family. He still loved them now , and forever of course . But stille wanted time to himself . But that was likely impossible for a now going to be a longer period of time with his recent runningaway . But now he was very sure about them, he felt they no longer appreciated him. He did what to be done ,he just wanted to feel more freely .

He wanted to go outside ,but he knew Akashi even allow it. So he had to escape, he didn't want to anger them he just wanted time alone. It didn't matter somebody else thougsome he just wanted it to go out was it so wrong to wanted to love to want To go outside single-A day, to not feel afraid to not See the carnage and blood leftover from a fight in the night. He just wanted to be normal, that wasn't very much to asking his opinion. But chose to keep the rest out of his personal thoughts. Because in the end that was all he really had . And soon they began to stop telling him things , such as missions and where they were going. And altogether stopped talking to him , including his best friend and partner Daiki.

He was afraid to be left alone although he wouldn't admit it to himself. He wasn't one to openly show his emotions . But currently he was just too exhausted to keep up a brave face Akashi-kun had done a number on him , and so had Midorima-kun's darts. They were certainly effective. At the sound of a doorknob opening along with the sounds of latches being unhitched turned his attention to his bedroom door . The only door in fact , besides the bathroom door , there were no other windows in the room . He watched closely seeing who came in . It was Aomine , who was looking sullenly at him with dark blue eyes .

" why'd do it you Tetsu ? Why did you try to runaway ?! Huh ! Say something dammit ! " Aomine spat at him harshly.

He hesitated for a moment , questioning wether or not to answer . But then decided against saying anything about said subject thinking that it was best just to say one thing to make his partner happy .

" I'm sorry Aomine-kun , I will not do something so drastic again. I was merely feeling to constrained . And perhaps a little ... out of place . Again , my apologies it won't happen again. " he said sorrowfully , not because he was trying to guilt the other . But because he felt bad for falsifying the truth .

Aomine stared hard at him , most likely trying to decipher wether or not he was lying . Aomine was always good at that type of thing when it came to him and his blank face . But seemed to have fallen for it while giving his signature shrug in response to his apologies .

And in return started to turn off the bright lights in the room , and before leaving kissed him sincerely on the lips . And then proceeded to leave him to himself for the rest of the night ...or day . He had no idea wether or not it was morning or night , and quite frankly he didn't care . Right now he needed some recuperation time , and sleep. And for now that itself was enough to think about .

**Alright I'll stop it there for , I'm really tired . And need to sleep in order to write the next .Remember to review please . Bye guys ~ **

**-Sorrowfulchild **


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: So ummm... Hey guys , what's going on ? So I know it's been a while since my last update but I really needed a break . And still do , you see school is stressing me . And even though summer break Is coming up , finals and the single thought of them are killing me ! Not to mention all the reports and homework and last minute tests . I'm dying . **

**But don't fret I'm stopping any of my stories I'm updating for today and taking a break until may 23 the day I get off for school, and have all Summer to write ! Which will mean more updates and no more author's notes for you guys ! **

**Hahahaha , any who so here is an update to all who have been waiting and have stuck with me ! You guys make my day so this chapter is officially dedicated to all of you !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket .**

Kuroko awoke with a start, beads of sweat running down his porcelain skin in small streams. He huffed breath after breath as if it was his last. He tried to calm down, he knew it was only a dream. That none of of it was real. But that didn't stop his fear from shaking him.

To be left in the dark again, to be alone with no one to hear his cries or notice his tears. It was truly his greatest fear. To be left behind, but then again wasn't it for all people. Didn't people crave the attention of others in order to keep their sanity ?

He sighed when he stopped hearing his heart pounding in his ears. Looking around him, he found himself to be in the same room he fell asleep in after Aomine had come to visit him in.

It was still dark, with no windows still. And his shadows were thriving alive all over like a tail on a dog wagging. They were clearly excited, but from what he could not tell.

But then they stopped in the middle of their frenzy, curling back near him as the sound of footsteps sounded throughout the room. He turned his attention to the door, waiting for the footsteps to get louder until they came to a halt at the door.

When it opened he calmly waited for the figure at the door make itself known.

"Tetsuya, I see you are awake. Are you perhaps done on reflecting, and ready to come out now ?" Akashi asked him calmly.

He looked to Akashi who paitently wIted for him to speak. But instead of talking with his hoarse voice. He simply got off the bed and made his way to Akashi who Held out a hand towards him.

He took it and let himself be lead out of the room and out into the hallway. He grimanced at the bright lights, shifting closer to Akashi who welcomed the sudden closeness.

They walked for a bit, until he got to tired and Akashi had to carry him. They walked for some more until he saw that they were heading in the direction of meeting room.

The doors already open, Akashi and he swept through it silently. Until a blonde blurr rushed them both. He sweat dropped at the feeling of being lifted into another's arms and swung around like a rag doll.

" KUROKOCHHHIIIIIII are you hurt?! Tired, hungry , sleepy ?! Is it too bright in here !? OHHHHHH MY POOR KUROKOCCCHIII ! I'm - " Kise shouted until he was cut off by Aomine hitting him and grabbing Kuroko out of Kise's arms.

When he was set down, he sighed and looked down at the dazed Kise laying on the ground. Shaking his head at his blonde friends stupidity, he then looked to Aomine and gave him a small smile to thank him for the rescue.

The other nearly brushed it off with a 'che' and patted his head until he got the hint that he was getting irritated. He was then greeted by Midorima and Murasakibara who nodded their heads at him silently saying hello.

" Daiki, seat yourself and take Ryouta with you. Tetsuya , go to your spot as well we are about to have our meeting." Akashi stated firmly.

Kuroko nodded as he walked slowly to his spot sitting in the lar office chair near the head of the mouth of the table where Akashi had taken a spot to stand near a screen.

It was silent as all members waited for their Captain to speak.

**EVERYONE'S POV -**

" As you know, their is currently a new group stirring up some commotion in our community . While though they are small , they seem to be having quite an impact on other groups. Such as Tōō, Yosen, and many more. They've dubbed themselves Seiren. They are not widely known yet but if their acts continue , we will complications on our end ." The red haired man stated darkly, sending shivers down all their spines.

They all knew just how serious the situation was at hand, for someone to irritate their Captain this much was bad. Bad for everyone , whoever Seiren thought they were they were certainly in big trouble if they thought they could mess with Akashi Seijuro. A very stupid move on their part.

Not only had they made themselves public , but they had the gull to try and influence other groups knowing that Akashi would certainly take this as a challenge.

Had they been more discreet they may have gotten away with fewer casualties , but no they just had to make it worse by making themselves seem like tough guys.

Their Captain, while though he was very fair could get pissed off very easily. And when you tried to stand taller than the most stubborn man in all of Japan, there was no way you'd come out unharmed.

No, their was no way for this Seiren group to come out unharmed, they had declared their challaenge to The GoM. And Akashi being the type of guy he was had sent out his big guns, shouting back his answer to the small new group.

That he was always and forever going to the winner, because that much was a given to him. And everyone in that room had known it one way or another.

The only question that wa left was how Akashi would send them out. And what they were going to do now that the they were to step on the battle field once again.

**And that's it for this chapter , sorry I've taken so long to update . Currently I'm going through a rough end of the year , my grandfather had been diagnosed with cancer and is undergoing chemotherapy . And I have no computer in witch i can update from seeing as my other one crashed. **

**But anyway , next chapter will be up soon . So please for now review and comment . They'll motivate me to write faster! ;)**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


End file.
